My Otomen
by Hichiberry
Summary: Usaha Rukia seorang gadis angkuh, kasar,dan sinis untuk mendapatkan teman permpuan membawanya bertemu dengan laki-laki yang memiliki sifat kewanitaan. RnR


**Hai Minna –muka datar-**

**Saya newbie disini, jadi mohon bantuannya ..**

**Salam kenal ..**

**Fic yang saya tulis kali ini merupakan adaptasi dari sebuah komik, belum dapat ide buat nulis fic karya sendiri tapi ngotot pengen coba buat publish #curcol :3**

**Mungkin ada yang pernah membacanya juga..**

**BLEACH BELONG TO TITE KUBO**

**KIMI WA GIRLFRIEND BELONG TO MAKI MINAMI**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC banget, Miss typo, dan kegajean lainnya**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MY OTOMEN**

Pagi ini matahari bersinar lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Cahaya berkilau masuk melalui celah jendela yang membuat gadis mungil bergerak tak nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu bangun dengan malas tak ingin melakukan apapun, namun mengingat ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah tepatnya di Sireitei High School, si gadis berambut hitam pun harus segera bergegas untuk melakukan kegiatan barunya itu.

Berlari sampai bercucuran keringat hanya agar bisa sampai di sekolah barunya dia lakukan. Rukia yang merupakan panggilan gadis mungil ini berharap di sekolah barunya itu dia bisa mendapatkan seorang teman perempuan yang selalu ada di dalam bayangannya selama ini. Selama ini Rukia tak pernah mempunyai teman perempuan, baik pada masa TK, SD, sampai SMP. Kali ini dia bertekad untuk mendapatkan teman parempuan yang selalu diidam-idamkannya.

RUKIA'S POV

' Diary penuh coretan dan stiker lucu '

'Memori ponsel yang penuh berisi nomer HP yang tak bisa diingat satu persatu'

Haaahh...semuanya impian saja. Kenapa mendekati anak perempuan sesulit ini. Tak punya rasa percaya diri ketika di hadapan mereka. Aku Shirayuki Rukia, bukannya sombong selama ini ...

Aku tak punya teman perempuan. Diary-ku putih polos, di memori ponselku hanya ada nomer HP anggota keluarga saja. Kukira aku akan punya teman di SMA, ternyata masih tetap sendiri. Aku selalu berharap masa SMA-ku akan menyenangkan, aku terkenal, dan punya banyak teman, ternyata itu semua hanya khayalan belaka. Tapi aku harus selalu tetap berusaha.

Kulihat ada tiga orang gadis, kelihatannya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang seru, mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk mendekati mereka, dan mereka mau jadi temanku hahaha. Berjuanglah Rukia !

" Ayo kita pergi karaoke setelah pulang sekolah, ku dengar disana fasilitasnya lebih bagus ".

Ternyata mereka akan pergi karaoke. Gadis itu dilihat dari nama yang tertera di dadanya dia adalah hinamori. Ayolah Rukia kau pasti bisa menghadapi mereka, pasang wajah manis dan keluarkan kata-kata sopan. Mungkin nanti kejadiannya akan berhasil dengan mulus seperti ini ..

" Kalian akan pergi karaoke ya, apa boleh seandainya aku bergabung, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Shirayuki Rukia, aku harap aku bisa berteman dengan kalian "

" Aku Hinamori, ini temanku Nemu dan ini Isane. Tentu saja kau boleh ikut, bukankah lebih banyak teman akan lebih seru. Ayo kita pergi karaoke bersama-sama. "

" Terima kasih "

Yesss ! misiku berhasil aku punya teman perempuan, terima kasih tuhan kau telah mengabulkan permintaan hamba-Mu ini.

Tunggu dulu, semua ini hanya khayalan, kejadian sebenarnya adalah ..

" Kalian akan pergi Karaoke yah ?"

" Iya, Kau ingin bergabung dengan kami? "

" Tidak akan mungkin. Kalian bisa ya pergi ke tempat konyol kaya karaoke, memalukan, payah, selera kalian benar-benar rendah suka dengan suara sendiri ".

" Perempuan menyebalkan, ayo pergi teman-teman "

Bodohnya aku, kenapa kata-kata manis yang sudah kurencanakan dan sudah kuhafalkan (?) yang keluar malah seperti itu. Mulutku pedas, sikapku yang super sinis dan angkuh inilah yang membuatku tak punya teman perempuan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk ku ini. Padahal aku ingin sekali memiliki teman perempuan. Alhasil aku selalu di jauhi ..

'Teman .."

Aku ingin sekali memiliki teman sehati seperti Anne Si Rambut Merah dalam "Diana Dan Anne". Aku sering mengkhayalkanya. Tapi kenyataannya aku sendiri saat darmawisata SMP, ditinggalkan, class meeting pun aku tidak ikut. Keliling Kyoto sendiri. Kini yang paling ku cemaskan adalah ..

" Oi, Rukia "

" P-pak guru.."

" Kau ini bagaimana sih, hanya kau yang belum memutuskan ikut klub apa. Ikut klub itu penting "

" Iya Pak hari ini akan saya putuskan masuk klub apa." Mau ku, ikut banyak klub tapi ..

Mungkin akan ku kunjung tiap klub satu persatu.

" Ini klub voli ? "

" Iya kau mau bergabung ? "

" Apa enaknya main bola bulat seperti itu, tanganku bisa sakit ? "

" KELUAR KAU ! "

Lalu ...

" Ini klub Alat Musik Tiup ya ? "

" Iya, Kau mau bergabung ? "

" Tet-tot-tet-tot gitu ya, haaah membuat bising saja "

" Jangan datang ke klub ini lagi dasar bodoh !

HEBAT. (Hampir) semuanya menolakku. Tapi dengan gengsiku yang tinggi malah ..

" HUH! AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN MAU MASUK KE KLUB JELEK INI, AKU AKAN IKUT KLUB YANG JAUH LEBIH HEBAT YANG AKAN MEMBUAT KALIAN SEMUA KAGET! "

Semenjak perkataanku waktu itu yang membuat seisi sekolah heboh, tiap aku berpapasan dengan murid lain mereka selalu berkata ..

" Sudah masuk klub hebat Rukia ? hahaha."

"Hari ini libur !". Itulah alasan yang selalu aku lontarkan pada mereka. Aku disindir.

Kalau seperti ini terus bagaiman aku bisa dapat teman, yang ku lakukan hanya menambah musuh. Kalau begini aku benar-benar harus masuk klub hebat.

Klub Drama, Ditolak.

Klub Tari, ditolak.

Klub Film, ditolak.

Klub Astronomi, ditolak

Hanya tinggal satu klub lagi yng belum aku kunjungi, "Klub Puteri".

"APA?! K-KLUB APA ITU?". Tapi ya sudahlah, tak ada salahnya kulihat dulu. Aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak mengacau lagi.

.

.

.

Aku mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu, karena tak ada jawaban aku langsung masuk saja tanpa permisi. Aku terkejut karena ada seorang laki-laki, kelihatannya dia senpaiku. Dia menaburiku dengan banyak bunga, layaknya seperti pemenang undian lotere.

"SELAMAT DATANG." Sesosok pria tampan, bersurai hitam nan lembut, wajah tanpa cacat, dan berpakaian keren, datang menyambutku. Aku sempat terpesona melihatnya.

"Kau mau jadi anggota Klub ?" tanya pria itu senang.

"A-apa ?!" Apa-apaan ini, apa ini lelucon?. Bagiamana mungkin ada laki-laki di Klub Puteri, astaga dia 'melambai' ?!

"K-kau 'melambai' ya ? cowok 'melambai' di klub puteri. Hahaha. Lucu sekali jadi membuatku tertawa." Bodoh, aku mulai lagi. Dia menatapku datar, aku bisa membayangkan kalau dia pasti marah. Pupuslah sudah harapanku untuk masuk klub. Padahal ini harapan terakhirku.

PLAAKK

"Berani sekali kau memukul kepalaku laki-laki aneh!". Sudah kuduga dia memang marah.

"ALIS MACAM APA ITU?!"

"A-apa ? "

" Kenapa alismu menyambung tidak beraturan seperti itu hah ?! kukumu juga panjang! Dan rambut apa ini? Berantakan sekali, rambut jamur ? aku benar-benar tak tahan melihatnya kemari kau!"

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan ? "

Dan dengan seenaknya dia mencukur alisku, dia bilang ini akan membuatnya lebih rapi.

"A-anu .. "

"DIAM !"

Ini benar-benar sangat memalukan. Dan lihat dia sekarang membawa gunting. 'ASTAGA APA DIA AKAN MEMOTONG RAMBUTKU ?'

"Kau mau apa laki-laki, jangan berlaku kurang ajar padaku!"

"Mau apa ? tentu saja ... MEMOTONG RAMBUTMU! "

Glek. Matanya seram sekali seolah-olah dia vampire kelaparan yang akan memakanku (?). Aku takut. Kalau seperti ini aku bisa jadi korban (?) kelakuannya yang aneh itu. Dan dengan segenap tenaga yang berhasil ku kumpulkan dengan susah payah, giliranku ..

PLAAK

" Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh, kau harus sadar diri !" makiku keras.

" Ahh.. Maaf, kalau dekat anak perempuan dalam jarak 30 cm aku tidak tahan untuk memperbaiki kekurangannya, aku jadi lupa diri. Karena itu semua yang datang selalu melarikan diri, kau orang pertama yang tidak melarikan diri, manis sekali." dia tersenyum padaku. Sudah kubilang dia itu aneh.

" Aku Kuchiki Byakuya, ketua klub. Kau anggota perempuan satu-satunya di klub ini. Ayo kita berteman."

" Perempuan satu-satunya ? t-tunggu dulu, teman? "

" Iya. " Senyumannya membuatku takut.

**TBC**

Maaf byakuya-sama aku membuatmu ancur kaya gini T_T

Yang ada dipikiranku laki-laki otomen cuma byakuya-sama #guling-guling

Mohon sarannya, soal penulisan atau apapun itu, :3


End file.
